Twisted Metal : Decaying Children
by Midknights Prayer
Summary: Satanic References/Mild Sexuality. An unholy boy (Warthog), An abused little girl (Thumper), A helpless cop (Outlaw), A woman lost in fantasy (Mid-Knight), A hopeless angel (Minion), and more all find their way in the merciless Twisted Metal contest. (Fee


Sometimes people have these thoughts about what they could never see themselves doing

Name: Christian

Age: 16

Vehicle: Warthog

Speed: ***

Armor: *****

Power: ****

Steering: Sluggish

Bio: Born in poverty, but living to be a hero, Christian was the kid you saw on TV. Always perfect, sweet, and innocent. That changed though when suddenly his attitude changed for the worse. No one knows what happened. One night he left cursing, the next day he returned with 13 bodies and a smile. He rides in Warthog with his disgusted parents, in hopes to return his innocence.

Sometimes people have these thoughts about what they could never see themselves doing. You know, like people will watch the news and they see this guy raping this woman. Could you see yourself doing that? Close you eyes, and think about it for a moment. Pretty easy if you have no morals and are cold. I mean, why should you care that maybe this woman was saving herself, by God's law, for her fiancée that was soon to wed her. What does it matter to you that you're stripping her of her pride and terrifying her beyond belief. Who are you to care that people will never look at her the same way. It's not your problem, huh?

I hope you didn't close your eyes to really think about it. If you could see just a phage image of it, you're a sick person. What about Murder? Now that is a whole different story, would you not agree? People can kill people for ANY reason, but there are some occasions where it's okay to do it. A person takes a life, so you legally take theirs. Yeah, it's okay to pull them away from life, after all, you're saving a billion others. Yeah, we thank you. A person shoots a person for vengeance for an aged old crime. Well, now, that person shouldn't of killed him, It's against the law. We'll have to have the government kill you now, it's the law. Ironic. I'm not saying a person that kills doesn't mean that they're bad, sure they could have a good cause. World safety, protection, heroism. They're still a killer though. Once one, forever, they are one.

Who am I to judge them of that though? Funny that should be asked. Because I'm one too. You see, I've done my fair share of all the above. Rape, Murder, Theft, ecetera. Does that make me a bad person if I've done it for a good cause? You're probably asking yourself how any of that could be used for a good cause. Let me tell you about this story. It's a true story, but I'll change the names to protect the innocent. 

Wait, nevermind, they're dead too. See, Innocence is a word that only children can acquire, but what if not even children were innocent? What if Innocence has died and those children were the evil to come? Oops, I'm sorry. I was sidetracked. Besides, none of that will make since until later. You see, It all had good cause (My sins, that is) because I'm a sick person. They gave me medication for whatever the hell it is I had, but it didn't help any. The bottom line is, they stole my innocence. It killed who I was, raped my faith, stole my sanity.

I was a bottomless pit of rage. I was ready to gain get my revenge on the person that did this all to me. The thing that haunted me. Good thing I pray, cause I think I got my prayers answered. I got a visitor one day. He was an odd looking man with a scar across his left eye. He looked about as disgruntled as I felt. I guess he thought he was a hard ass because he had the nerve to walk into my cell and talk to me like he owned me. 

I was about to give him a present for his other eye, but he spoke before I made a move. He said his name was Calypso, and he had some contest going on. I laughed to myself. This freak came all the way here from…I'm not really sure. Anyway, the point is, he was wasting my time. How did this dumb son-of-a-bitch expect me to play a contest looking at where I am now. Hell, I can't even play chess within this cage. That would be too good for me.

I didn't pay him much attention after that. I didn't care what kind of contest it was, I was ready to go back to my bed and think about my past freedom, my life before my living hell. Calypso knew I wasn't paying attention, he could see my eyes spacing out, so in surprise, he threw a book in front of me. The slamming of the heavy book roared in my cell. I stood up in surprise, looking at his yellow teeth peering through his wide grin. I scrunched up my face. This dude really pisses me off.

I reached down to throw the book back at him, but I got a good look at it. It wasn't a book after all, it was a map. One of the largest I had ever seen. It took me minutes it seemed to unfold it, and when I did, it revealed detailed parts of the entire world. It pointed to different X's on the world map and many of them in areas I had not known about. Calypso continued where he had left off.

He told me he ran a contest called Twisted Metal. The rules, he said, was normally the traditional "Kill the contestants, and get a wish, whatever you wanted." But then he followed up. It excited him to tell me about it. He said that the rules have changed this season. The game was becoming boring to him, it was the same countless lives being wasted, why not doing something a little extra. 

He said this map, given to everyone else like me, leads to 20 treasures. Each one contains a medal that grants the user hidden abilities. He couldn't help but laugh. I thought it was sick, but I smirked, it was a nice concept. Calypso said whoever could earn all the medals, would return here to face the champion of last years contest, and get whatever he or she demands.

My map told me that my first destination was to be somewhere in the south of the United States. Looking closely, I couldn't believe my eyes, it was my hometown, in Oklahoma. I was to kill my way to the treasure where I grew up at. I crunched up the map and handed it back to Calypso. 

"I refuse to do this, I don't want to involve my family in this, if they were killed, I would have no reason to play this stupid contest anyways. Find someone else."

Calypso assured me that if I would play, he would protect my parents from the destruction. With his promise, I was more than happy to play. The only problem was, I had no vehicle and I was still in prison. Calypso walked me out. Now I see how he got to visit me. Everyone was dead…

For once, this death wasn't my fault. It actually gave me eerie chills. I began to think about my own deeds. It had been a long time since I went to reflect on them. I sometimes would almost forget why I had done such things, but then that moment of torture would flash back and my heart would pound furiously, blinding me with a lust for more blood.

We made it outside where before me rested a tank. I scoffed at his offer. It had to be a joke. How was I to get around in that without getting arrested again. He didn't seem too worried about that. I wasn't either after he followed up with embarrassing information. I wanted to sulk back into my cell in shame. Calypso pointed out that in the back, my parents were being seated. He mocked me, saying that if I didn't want them to get hurt, then they should ride along. "Besides," he followed up, "You are confident of your skills, right?"

I sighed and without saying a single word, I climbed into the tank. My mother, in tears wrapped in the arms of my father, who shook his head in shame whispering words to himself. I knew what he said, I don't care to repeat those words. It was time to make things better again, it was time to fight for what was mine. 

Name: Elizabeth

Age: 11

Vehicle: Thumper

Speed: ****

Armor: ***

Power: **

Steering: Average

Bio: The smallest contestant with the biggest passion to win. Being only 11, her skills are limited, but her courage at such an age surpasses any one else's. Being abused by her family, she runs into Calypso to only find out that her true family is out there, and in grave danger unless she does something about it. She refuses to let her only chances of finding the people that truly love her slip from her hands.

Has life ever seemed to go by like a heartbeat, anticipating tragedy at any moment, because, after all, the world grows around you? When you're my age, you can only do one thing about it. That's nothing. I don't have any after school activities. I was always a bore to my family and to my friends. I'm lucky to have friends, but I guess they pity me. More than likely though, they use me. I don't mind however, as long as I'm needed for something.

My mother is some workaholic whore. I can hear the men she brings home all the time from my upstairs room. They're always telling her how much they love her. She doesn't say anything though, she just screams. I always thought about how nice it would be to know that they're hurting her, but when she giggles in-between them, I know that she's getting what she wants. Not what she deserves.

My father is like my mom in one aspect that he is a whore too. My little brother respects him though. I guess like father like son. It's too bad to know that the man he respects probably isn't his real dad. Not that I care, I hate them all. They think I'm an accident. I am. I wasn't meant to exist, but I guess that's life. The only thing I had going for me was God, and he wasn't even paying attention to me. I would pray for him to take me away from this pain and living hell. I wondered if he had come to take his people home already, and I just didn't notice it. Who the hell would he want from Earth anyways? No one here deserves his grace.

My life was crumbling, but then one day at school, my life changed. If only I knew now what I did then that it was possible to get worse, but I never saw it coming. It was recess and the teacher had came out to tell me I had a visitor, but she seemed frightened. I didn't care how she felt, she was dumb. I walked inside, with my teach following me and I stood in place. Now I see why. The man had a scratch on one of his eyes and his face seemed to be burned all around. I gasped at the sight of him. It was awful. I didn't know really what the true feeling was though. Was I scared of this man…or sad for him?

He approached me with a smile and without a word, he handed me a photo album. I didn't know what to say, but he nodded, saying it was okay to open it. As I did, my eyes lit up in shock. These were photos of me as a baby, being held by a strange woman. I stared at the picture, being caught up in disbelief. I had hardly seen pictures of me as a little baby. Something else caught my eye though. The woman, who held me, smiled at me gracefully, and around her neck was a necklace…the same one I had around mine. 

The man patted my back, he told me it was okay to cry, because of all my pain I was going through, he told me that this was my mother. "She loved you dearly, child, and she still does."

I was crying. I didn't know what love was. I was told my 'parents' that I have now that they loved me, but they're love was odd. Did love mean to be beaten by your mother's boyfriends when they were drunk? Having your father walk in on you while you showered accidentally, everyday? Having your brother sleep walk suddenly and end up in your bedroom, in your bed, with you? I fell to my knees, turning the pages furiously. The pictures revealed a happy man and woman, smiling with me. I didn't know what it was like to smile. It had been so long.

I continued to flip though the picture album, and in doing so, a large piece of paper slipped out. I couldn't believe I never noticed it before, it was as thick as the album. My sobbing stopped, but my tears continued to run. I grabbed the piece of paper and looked up at the man and handed it to him. His face turned from a smile to a more serious look. 

He told me that his name was Calypso, and that he knew where my mother and father was. He said to find them though, I had to be apart of this contest he held. I shook my head. I couldn't believe what he was asking me. I got mad. How could someone truly put my happiness on as a price? I refused to be pulled into this sick game, but he said that if I didn't enter the contest, that my parents would surely be killed. 

There was no time to think about it. My passion took over rational thought. I shot up like a spring and nodded. The man took his coat sleeve and wiped away my remaining tears. He recited the rules to me about the contest. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. 

The contest was called Twisted Metal, and anyone can be a contestant, but to win, you must have the heart to kill…actually, having heart wouldn't be such a bright idea to have. I was dead, and the only levity I had of this sorrow was knowing that someone did love me, and they were out there. I agreed to the rules.

Calypso escorted me out of school and showed me my combat vehicle. It was a beautiful pink Cadillac with a white top. It reminded me of something I would play with my Barbie dolls. It fitted me perfectly. My confidence grew, and so did my thirst for love…and a passion to kill.

Name: John 

Age: 20

Vehicle: Outlaw

Speed: *****

Armor: ****

Power: ***

Steering: Tight

Bio: Raised in the shadow of Twisted Metal, John has spent all his life in hopes that he could raise his family without his children knowing of the evils of the contest. When Minion sends Calypso to Hell, he thinks all is well, until his wife is killed and kidnapped, with his unborn baby girl! With a note signed by Calypso, John has no choice but to enter the contest in hopes to save his future child and stop Twisted Metal, forever!

I had grown up on experiencing Twisted Metal since I was born. I remember my neighborhood being stormed by a monster by the name of Minion. He annihilated all the contestants. Well, all except one other fruitloop named Sweet Tooth. Sweet Tooth was unheard of back then. So was Twisted Metal. It was all ran by this one guy name Calypso.

People say that when someone wins, they get whatever they want. That year Sweet Tooth had won the contest. People say that all the death he caused was simply for a paper sack that kept him company in the asylum. The freak simply crumbled it up and threw it away right after though. He found a new hobby. Rather than ranting like a lunatic, he would go around killing like one.

People prayed that it was over. The violence. The carnage on TV was uncanny to that of any bomb. Minion's merciless tactics tore cities to shreds. It's odd he never won. 

By the second year, however, Minion came back for another stab at the championship, and wouldn't you know it, Minion won. He slaughtered all the contestants that entered his battlefield. His prize was to banish Calypso into hell with him. As Minion went with him, so did our doubts of peace. Calypso was finally gone and now the contest was to end once and for all. 

That was 4 years ago. Since then I've grown up. I'm not too old, but I'm an adult now. I have a lovely wife and a son named Cyrus. I was so proud to know he looked just like me, even more so to know that he didn't have to be raised in the hell of Twisted Metal, but that was about to change.

One night, I had to go out to the store to get my wife a late night snack. God forbid she could do it herself at 4 in the morning, but she was pregnant again with our baby girl, and I was willing to do what it takes to make sure that she was happy. This turn of events was so fulfilling, that there was nothing that could go wrong with me. 

I worked as a police officer for the state of New York. It's not really tough, just sometimes boring. I've dealt with so many terrorists, that normal punks on the street packing heat is just a walk in the park. Being shot is a normal thing for me. Though my wife tells me to get another job, for some reason, when I don't make a difference in the day, I get sad. 

That same feeling of sadness greeted me at the door when I saw my carpet stained in blood. I searched to find my son safe asleep, but my wife must have been drug out bleeding. It ran from the bed all the way out into the road. On the bedroom door was a note addressed to me. I snatched it from the knife that held it in place and scanned my eyes across it

"Your wife is dead, but be glad to know that your baby is not. If you want your baby girl alive, then you must do as I say. In your wife's dresser there is a map. It will tell you the rules to how to play Twisted Metal. If you win, your little girl will be all yours. If you tell anyone else about this, I would be afraid to imagine what would happen to your son. Good luck, you'll need it. Love, Calypso."

I fell to my knees. It wasn't possible. It couldn't be possible. The note slipped from my hands, drifting like a feather down to my knees. The name Calypso stood out from the rest of the letter. The name would of struck fear into my heart, but it was already broken. Instead of my heart, the knife penetrated my last nerve. I had enough of this contest, enough of this violence. I had enough of Twisted Metal.

It's ironic. Most people end up in the exact spot that they grow up hating or fear. Most people spend their whole lives, destroying what they fear or running away from what they hate, but it ends up getting them in the end. Swallowing their souls. Making them slaves to the inevitable.

I found the map and my first destination was Japan. There would be a medal waiting for me there, along with one more step closer to finding justice for all those innocent people slain in this cursed game.

Name: Crystal

Age: 34

Vehicle: Mid-Knight

Speed: *****

Armor: **

Power: *

Steering: Very Tight

Bio: Living a life of fantasy, Crystal is sick and tired of the ways things are handled in today's society. Calypso persuades her into playing his game of Twisted Metal, promising her that if she wins, she would no longer have to be brought down by today's antics. She enters the contest with her own modeled car, Mid-Knight, a pitch black Dodge Viper that leaves nothing in it's wake. 

When I was a little girl, I would go to church and see these people around me. They had beautiful white wings. They were about my height, and I was only 3 something. They were so pretty and gentle. My dad would say that they were angels, to watch me and protect me as I grew up. Well, I don't know about that. I mean, that was a little far fetched that these things were from the sky, spending all their time working for someone that loved humans more than themselves. 

I felt bad for them if they were. Slaves to God was all they were, but then I soon discovered, they weren't angels at all, they were fairies! No one ever believed me. It would make me sad that people laughed at the thought of it. Kids would push me and poke-fun at me, calling me names. I was so mad at them for doing that, but I had my fairies to make it all better. They would sleep with me at night. Teach me things about life.

We would sometimes play together outside late at night. They said that's when all the other fairies would come out. The feeling that they gave me was indescribable. That was so long ago though, and now as a full-grown woman, I wasn't allowed to live that fantasy to society, that would be insane. What is insane is this world hiding what makes others happy.

I worked in an office 9 hours a day, over 50 hours a week. I'm a secretary for this man. He's such a pig though. He's shown me pictures of his family many of times, but still with all that he had, he continued to bring home other women for his nasty lustful habits. He had a beautiful wife, a little boy and an older daughter. I felt sorry for those poor children. It was people like him that made me hate society even more. 

How I wished I could live in the era where Knights would come save their damsels in distress. Fighting off dragons that spewed fire, being wrapped tenderly by the playful fairies of the forests. I would daydream like that for hours at my desk, but one day someone barged in with an offer that made me tingle. 

His face was wretched, but his gift to me if I won his game was astonishing. He promised me that he could let me live those dreams, and never have to worry about the pressures of life again. He promised I could be a part of that romance. I giggled at first thought of it, but soon the sudden feeling of deceit shifted into place. How could I believe him? How could it of been possible? 

Then walking out from behind him came my long lost friends. They stood beside him, laughing, telling me how much they missed me. I started to swell in tears. I reached out to hug them. How I wanted to hold them, but Calypso shook his head, pulling them away from my reach.

He told me that if I wanted my fantasy life back, I had to win his Twisted Metal contest. There was only one problem, and that meant in order to get my life back, I had to take everyone else's. It didn't take much convincing though, after all, I practically didn't have one right then anyway, so it would only be fair.

Name: Archevil

Age: Eternal

Vehicle: Minion

Speed: *

Armor: *****

Power: *****

Steering: Average

Bio: While sending souls to Hell, Calypso had managed to follow Archevil out of the eternal life into the mortal plains. Being sent by got to retrieve him and bring him back, Archevil is given an offer by the man he despises, a gift that God would never allow, but with his godly gift of freedom, Archevil rides in the blood stained tank of Minion to obtain his unholy gift. Not much else is known.

I once had asked a dying child what an angel was. She was a sweet little girl by the name of Casey. She passed away that hour from a incurable disease. Her mother gave it to her. It was very sad, she was loved by so many, but I couldn't go against my job. My job was to take those who passed on into the realm of the eternal life, and have them wait for their judgement. It was rare occasions that I ever got to escort someone to Heaven though. Look at your mortal world and you'll see why. But, luckily for me, all children went to Heaven.

Casey didn't know how to answer me, but she just said we're messengers of God. I was delighted to talk to her, but she watched as her friends and loved ones cried from hearing to news of her death. She began to grow sad and I asked her if she was mad at me. Little Casey was strong though and hugged me. She asked me if she was ever going to see her family again. I couldn't answer her truthfully. 

It broke my heart, if she only knew the truth about them all. It was against my nature and my class to lie to her, so instead I just told her that everything was going to be okay. She's happy now. She doesn't remember Earth or any of the others there. It's better for her that way. 

But as time began to grow, the more and more trips to Hell I had to pay a visit, but because of my ignorance, on one trip, I had been followed out by a eternal damned soul. His name was Calypso. It was the first in forever that anyone had escaped from Hell, but I guess it helped not being any normal mortal. He had been cursed with a pure evil heart. It made him more powerful than any human could imagine. But, no matter how evil a person was, Hell was always a person's nightmare. It's just completely unimaginable. 

Calypso roamed the earth. His long hair burnt to cinders and his face scarred from torture, but no matter how gruesome he was, he was now free to roam the Earth. God was furious at this and had another angel take my position as the Angel of Death until I could find Calypso and return him to his fiery prison. It didn't take long to find him in his old temple of rubble of the previous contests he held, called Twisted Metal. I remembered those contests well, for they costed many innocent lives to be sent to the afterlife. I was disgusted at having to tell the people that they were not meant to die.

It was time to set things right, but as I found him, he had anticipated my presence, and he made me an offer I couldn't refuse. 

I scoffed at first at even the simplest attempt to amuse me with a prize, requiring the death of many innocent people and pertaining in my actually committing people to death myself. But, his offer was like an answer to all my questions and pains. It was something that I could never of asked God for. It wouldn't of been possible. But, I knew that he could offer it to me. I've seen those win get exactly what they wanted.

Calypso gave me the ultimate vehicle, Minion's tank, to go and retrieve my prize, but he said the rules of Twisted Metal had changed from what I knew of it. I agreed to the new terms and set off in the bloodthirsty man-slaughtering tank of Minion. I knew that this was against all I had been purposed to do, but this was for all the people like little Casey. I just hope she never finds out what I've resorted to.

Ladies and Gentleman, boys and girls of all ages, it's time that this statement is put into true effect. My name is Calypso, and I have brought together both children, men, women, and freaks of all kinds in my contest of doom that you love and know so well as Twisted Metal. I've returned from Hell just so I could bring such pains to the mortal world. Like them all, I too have a higher purpose. To make everyone a believer. Not in gods or devils, but to make them believe in ME. Who do you think will win my sick contest that takes lives of little boys and girls? My contest that breaks all faith and courage your mind, body, and soul have to muster? Who will win my evil war, of Twisted Metal?

There are many others in my contest, but we'll unlock their secrets as you read on… 


End file.
